Her Falling Tears
by MikeFlooffire
Summary: Chika, a Chikorita, laments the loss of her partner Storm, a Pikachu and former human. But when he returns, can they confess their feelings for each other? (Red Rescue Team AU)
_Rescue Team Warriors base, the morning after the meteor's destruction and Storm's return to his world..._

Chika the Chikorita was inside the base, curled up on the bed, crying heavily. _How could the world be so cruel?_ She thought, sniffling. After everything they've done, after all they've been through, why did Storm have to leave her? "It's just n-not fair!" Chika wailed in sorrow. She felt incomplete without that Pikachu at her side. Chika sniffled again. "I... I didn't even g-get the c-chance to..." her voice broke before she could finish the sentence. _I never got to tell Storm that... I love him..._ Chika raised her Leaf Stone green eyes up to the ceiling of the base. "S-Storm...please come back to me..." She whispered, tears rolling down her face, before she wiped them away. _I have a rescue team to run now... I can't let this hold me down... Storm wouldn't want me pining for him. He'd want me doing something helpful for others!_ Chika stood up straight, her eyes still misty, but now full of determination. "I vow... that Rescue Team Warriors will keep on doing missions... for the sake of all Pokemon!" Chika called out, some sorrow still in her voice, but also plenty of conviction.

She turned and headed outside the base, where many denizens of Pokemon Square were gathered. "W-what's going on?" Chika asked, turning to Lombre. "We all came to cheer you up, Chika, but it seems you managed that on your own." Lombre replied. "We were also going to help with some of your missions, dearie." Octillery called from in front of the mailbox.

Chika smiled and shook her head. "Thank you all for coming out here, I really appreciate it. But I am not going to cry anymore. The time for that has passed. Now, it's time to continue the work that this team was founded to do! Whether the leader of the team is here or not, we will still do our best!" The Chikorita stated, raising her voice so all of the gathered Pokemon could hear her words.

"That's the spirit, Chika!" Charizard called out.

"Yeah! Don't let your past define your future!" Kangaskan cheered.

Chika held her head high, hearing the encouragement from everyone and smiling. "Thanks, everyone!" She called, starting to walk forward.

Suddenly, a pillar of light appeared a bit away from the front of the base. "What's that?" Caterpie called, asking the question everyone had.

Chika approached the pillar of light, and noticed a shape appear inside of it, a very familiar shape. "Storm!" Chika shouted in happiness, starting to run.

As the light faded, a Pikachu stood there, looking at Chika, smiling as he caught her and pulled her into a hug. "Chika... I've missed you so much..." He whispered into her ear. Chika's eyes widened. "Y-you really mean that?" She whispered back, somewhat surprised. Storm simply nodded. "Oh, Storm!" Chika cried as she kissed him on the cheek, causing the Pikachu's cheeks to flush.

"Hey, everyone, Storm's back!"

"What? No way!"

"It's true!"

"Hooray!"

Various happy statements were heard from the townsfolk as the Pikachu and Chikorita turned and walked back inside of their base.

Alakazam smiled slightly. "I think we should give them some time alone." He stated, and the gathered Pokemon nodded, starting to disperse.

 _Inside the base..._

Chika sat on the bed, Storm next to her. "Chika... I have something to tell you.." Storm said quietly, getting her attention. "Hm? What is it?" She asked.

Storm took a deep breath. "The reason I returned... was you, Chika. I never wanted to leave you, nor did I actually make it back to my world. But being back in my world holds no joy for me, because you wouldn't be there with me. I realize that this world is mine now, not the human world. And I wouldn't want to live in it without you, Chika. Because... I love you..."

Chika's eyes widened and jaw hung open after hearing Storm speak. _This can't be happening... I must be dreaming..._

Storm held her face in his stubby paw. "Chika... do you feel the same?" Storm asked her.

 _That touch... There's no way I could dream that..._ Chika looked straight into Storm's Water Stone blue eyes. "Yes, Storm, I do love you, from the bottom of my heart, and all the fibers of my being. I feel as if a part of me is missing when I'm not with you. You are the world to me, Storm." Chika said softly.

Storm smiled, as he kissed her on the lips, then pulled away. "Sshhh... I understand. Chika, I want to stay with you forever. Do you want me?"

Chika's face, already red from the kiss, turned even redder as she nodded. "I can't imagine anything better than being with you, Storm."

Storm smiled, and the two Pokemon embraced each other... and their love.

FIN


End file.
